User blog:GrimmsDePytheLover/Because my namesake favorite authors have so many fairytales
Yes, my original user name Grimm Master is because I am the Master of Grimms fairytales and dey are me favorite But thats not the point So the story goes that I found this book. This book that has Grimm's Fairy tales. My plan was to make ocs for EVERY story in that book. Well no. So i decided to create some concepts and give them away. Rules yes i made rules *DON'T TAKE ALL CONCEPTS! I'll post 8 at a time *If you end up not using a concept, like it's been months and you realize you don't want it, return it. No my feelings won't be hurt, they were chrushed along time ago so I have none *Please don't say anything mean or like "Dude these all suck go get a life". To me or anyone else, please. **Don't start flame wars. So if you are mad that I choose Grimms stories, keep it to yourself. IF you don't have anything nice to say don't say it all Yes, I choose Grimms' Fairytales. But there are many more then Rapunzle and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. IF you are bugged by that go some where else. The Thing about these concepts What is up to you *There aligment *Apperance *I don't write characters with any spefic sexuality in mind- thats up to you *I do give genders to such, but you can make them Transgender or Agender or anything really. **You can change the gender if you like, but please say that before ''you adopt a concept *What universe they are in. What I perfer you not change *Fairytale or Parent *IF there is a key thing in a backstory, keep it **But if you want to do a whole switch at birth thing or something idk go ahead Concepts So what I do is I take two stories, two characters from them, and two concepts for those characters. I.e: Fairytale: Snow White. Character A: Snow White. Character B: The Evil Queen. Concept A: Apple White or Someone else. Concept B: Raven Queen and Somebody else Fairytale: The Frog King Please note that this story shall be kept different from the Frog Prince. I find differances, of course. Concept A: Child of the Princess '''First: Child of the princess, next princess. Written as female:' A small and fragile girl, she looks shy and innocent but really (feels) like she can do anything. Expect deal with frogs. Has a huge fear of frogs, and tries to not show it. Her mother was over protective of her while her father seemed to just let her go wild. She is sometimes describe as a "pretty princess cliché" while truly, she's just a girl who likes dresses. She does have some sorta of strive for adventure, due to her father. Second: Child of the princess, next frog king. Written as Male TBA i'll do it when it's not night time Fairytale: The Companonship of the cat and Mouse TBA Yeah yeah I suck at ordership but don't you know dat about me??? please adopt so they have loving caring families and siblings gallor and i can be happy Category:Blog posts